Rainbow
by Jalo Jar
Summary: Возможно, вы знаете, что такое по-разному представлять жизнь. Одни представляют ее книгой и с каждым днем перелистывают все больше страниц. А моя жизнь — это радуга. Постоянно переливающаяся. POV Lily Evans


_Возможно, вы знаете, что такое по-разному представлять жизнь. Одни представляют ее книгой и с каждым днем перелистывают все больше страниц. Другие положились на судьбу и живут по предначертанному. А моя жизнь — это радуга. Постоянно переливающаяся. _

Сегодня 12 января. Ровно пять месяцев с того дня, как мы с Сириусом впервые поцеловались, взялись за руки и улыбнулись друг другу. Два месяца как он мне врал. А сейчас.. Не знаю. Ничего не знаю.

Нам не было важно ничего. Точнее ему не было. И сейчас неважно. Наверное..

Это был первый цвет радуги. Красный.

Первый месяц все было отлично. Единственное, что меня постоянно не устраивало - его учеба. Он совершенно не уделял ей достаточно времени. Только Я. Я. Я.

И его постоянные отговорки: "Лили, тучка моя, не переживай. Все нормально!".

Второй месяц мы начинали все так же беззаботно, легко, с радостью.. Но только начинали, о да. К концу этого месяца его слова стали жестче, движения резче, а поцелуи грубее. Я все понимала. Это его любовь. Он не умеет по-другому. Но ведь я не могу так.. Не могу это терпеть.

Второй цвет радуги — оранжевый.

К середине третьего месяца он уже не улыбался при виде меня. А я не таяла при виде него. Подруги спрашивали меня: "Так почему вы не расстаетесь, Лили?". А я лишь отвечала: "Меня все устраивает."

Если бы.

С каждой ночью моя подушка становилась все мокрее, а разум все яснее. Но после того вечера слезы исчезли. Вообще.

-Куда ты идешь?

-Дела, ты же знаешь, Лили.

-Какие у тебя дела в девять вечера? Джеймс и Ремус здесь. Куда тебе надо?

-К Питеру.

-Но Питер в комнате мальчиков, переписывает мое эссе.

-Отстань, у меня просто дела.

Я чувствую взгляды Поттера и Люпина на себе и больше не могу держать напор. Я просто оборачиваюсь и сажусь в первое попавшееся свободное кресло. Сириус распознал в таком моем поведении согласие на то, чтобы он мог идти.

Я знала, что все будет именно так. Знала с самого начала. Это ведь Сириус. Он не любит лишних слов, не терпит лишних чувств. Он эгоист. Ему нужно только то, что ему нравится. Он поиграет и охладеет к своей игрушке. Я знала, куда он ходит. Я понимала это без слов. Туда же, куда и до того, как мы начали встречаться. К своим однодневкам. Он даже не знает их имен, но для него главное, что ему нравится. Ну пусть.

Желтый. Третий цвет радуги.

Ко мне подошел Поттер.

-Не сердись.

-Я не сержусь.

Я тогда не знала, что этот разговор будет переломным во всей этой истории. Начало кульминации. Но, может, это и к лучшему?

-Он просто.. Ээ..

Было интересно, что он скажет. Еще с минуту он молчал и хмурился.

-Не надо, Джеймс, я же все понимаю.

-Что — все?

-Я знаю, чем он занимается вечерами. Куда ходит и с кем. Вот только не понимаю почему с ним не ходите вы.

-Поругались потому что.

Ответ последовал молниеносно, без единой задержки, даже, кажется, до того, как я полностью произнесла фразу.

-Давно?

-С месяц назад.

-Понятно, - я отвернулась. Месяц. Ого. А Сириус ничего мне не говорил. В душе зародилось смешанное чувство раздражения, обиды и досады. Конечно не говорил. Ведь мы с ним почти не разговариваем о друг друге.

-Поговорим еще, ладно?

-Зачем?

Стальная закалка. Еще бы два-три месяца назад я бы никогда так не сказала. Слезы в подушку точат сердце.

-Ну.. Не знаю. Просто.

Зеленый цвет. Четвертый.

-Что за дурацкое название для заклинания?

-Сириус, сосредоточься.

-Не могу. Я не могу произнести это дурацкое слово.

Громыхнул колокол. Девять раз. Значит, уже девять?

-Жуть, - поморщился Сириус. - Здесь этот колокол так громко орет. Не хочу здесь сидеть. Пойду-ка я.

Так всегда. Он всегда уходит когда девять. Я не удивляюсь. Он встал, потянулся, поцеловал меня в щеку и ушел. Вот так. Бедная Лили Эванс. Она опять осталась одна, без своего парня. Я шумно вздохнула. На лавочке, где мы сидели, и вправду колокол было слышно очень громко. Я поморщилась. Еще один вечер всепоглощающей грусти. Вдруг, кто-то рядом вздохнул. Я, не колеблясь ни секунды, резко повернула голову к источнику звука.

-Джеймс?

Там стоял Поттер и с грустью смотрел туда, куда только что ушел Сириус.

-Он много раз уже так делал?

-Ты долго здесь стоишь?

-Вопросом на вопрос отвечать не сильно красиво, но, тем не менее, я отвечу. Достаточно. И Сириус меня видел. Но, как видишь, ничего не предпринял. А ты ответишь?

Достаточно.. Достаточно для чего?

-Хорошо. Что у тебя был за вопрос?

Он усмехнулся.

-Он много раз уже делал так?

-Как — так?

-Уходил посреди разговора. Как будто ты и не говорила ничего до этого?

-Достаточно.

Он снова усмехнулся.

-Слушай, Лили..

-Да?

-Хотел тебя спросить.. Как ты?

Что за глупый вопрос? Разве не видно? Я страдаю! Мою душу терзает боль.

-Все нормально, Джеймс, спасибо.

-Хм.. Я.. Могу тебе чем-то помочь?

Я задумалась. Может ли он помочь мне чем-то? Нет. Хотя..

-Посиди здесь немного.. если можешь.

Это единственная помощь которую он может дать мне. Которая мне так нужна. Просто посидеть в кем-то. Помолчать с кем-то. С кем-то кроме Сириуса. Он слегка улыбнулся и сел рядом. Сразу полегчало на душе.

Я не одна на этой холодной лавочке, в темном коридоре. Со мной Джеймс Поттер. Такой же одинокий и покинутый Сириусом как и я.

Пятый цвет— голубой.

-Триста два. Триста один. Хватит, Лили.

-Фух! Сегодня лучше, чем вчера. Я успела написать на пять абзацев больше, представляешь, Джеймс?

-Я тоже в восторге. Надо и мне потренироваться в скорости написания.

-Я могу тебе помочь, Джеймс, ты же знаешь. Всегда.

Конечно, я могу ему помочь. Ведь он же мне помог. Вынул меня из таза холодной воды, окунул в теплую. Я ему благодарна. Всегда буду.

-Куда Сириус ушел сегодня?

-Я не знаю. Наверное опять.. туда.

-По-моему он же не уходил так рано раньше?

-Нет, Джеймс, не уходил. А сегодня ушел, - я придвинулась к нему поближе. - Обними?

Он лишь усмехнулся и, как всегда, приобнял меня.

Позже этим вечером я сидела около камина в общей гостиной. Вечер сегодня был пасмурный, накрапывал дождь. Джеймс ушел на отработки, а Сириус.. а что Сириус? Я не знаю где он.. Тогда я сильно замерзла. Укутавшись пледом, я придвинулась как можно ближе к камину. Уже почти все гриффиндорцы разбрелись по своим комнатам, когда в гостиную ворвался Сириус, с широченной улыбкой на лице. Я лишь взглянула на него и снова повернулась к огню. Я чувствовала как он подошел и сел рядом.

-Как дела, тучка моя?

Я остолбенела. Тучка? Он называл меня так только тогда.. Когда все начиналось.. Когда все было хорошо.. Он спросил как у меня дела. Я обернулась к нему.

-Что с тобой?

-В смысле? Мне нельзя узнать как дела у моей девушки?

-Нормально. А.. Как у тебя?

-У меня все превосходно, красавица. И у меня для тебя подарок.

Он достал из кармана штанов небольшую коробочку.

-Она маленькая, но красивая, Лили. И напоминает мне тебя. Такая же милая.

Я была крайне удивлена тем, что происходило. В голову сразу заползло недоверие, подвох. Я взяла коробочку и стянула с нее обертку. В той коробочке была брошь. Маленькая, в виде божьей — коровки. И это было так.. мило.

-С нашим пятым месяцем тебя, тучка моя.

_Сегодня 12 января. Ровно пять месяцев с того дня, как мы с Сириусом впервые поцеловались, взялись за руки и улыбнулись друг другу. _


End file.
